Many persons enjoy playing games of chance, such as BINGO, or other similar games. However, in some cases a person may not be able to play the game because of transportation problems or for other reasons. Thus, the person may not be physically able to drive a car to the site of a BINGO game or to a store where lottery tickets are sold.
Many people playing the game of BINGO are dissatisfied with the fact that there is a limitation on the numbers and number combinations that can be played. Each BINGO card has specific numbers printed thereon, so that the person purchasing a particular BINGO card is required to play those particular numbers. The person does not have a choice as to the numbers that he or she can play.
The present invention concerns a method of playing a game such as BINGO, wherein the above-noted disadvantages are overcome. The method of this invention is designed to enable persons to play the game of BINGO without requiring the person to be physically present at the game site (where the BINGO numbers are drawn); the person can be located at the game site, or in some other location remote from the site.
The method of this invention further comprises the use of a BINGO card having provision for selecting different numbers, such that persons can select particular numbers and number combinations, without being restricted to particular numbers printed on the BINGO card.
The method of this invention further comprises the use of a computer for comparing the winning combinations with the winning predictions of the game players, whereby game winners can be very quickly ascertained and announced. The use of a computer speeds up the playing of the game in that there is no requirement for manually comparing winning numbers with numbers appearing on the card of the potential game winner, i.e. the person calling out,the word BINGO at the game site.
The method of the present invention involves the use of phone-operated facsimile machines for transmitting game information from each game player to the physical site where the game is being played, i.e. the place where the BINGO numbers are drawn, or the winning lottery numbers selected. Simultaneously, when dialing the telephone number to transmit the game information, the game player can automatically charge the cost therefor to his/her telephone bill, to a credit card or may apply an account directly with the game operating management. Each game player can insert a game sheet containing a predicted winning combination into a facsimile (fax) machine at his residence or where he might be at a particular point in time, e.g. in a hotel room or in a restaurant. Information on the game sheet is transmitted over the telephone line to a receiving fax machine located at the game site, e.g. the BINGO hall or the main lottery headquarters. An electronic reader device at the game site or a person will read the duplicate game sheet generated by the receiving fax machine, and electronically transmit the information on the sheet to a computer memory; at the same time the game operator can transmit a receipt confirmation to the game player with date and hour received, and further information as to approximate time of playing and number of the game, personal identification number, etc. The information received by the game operator is stored in the computer memory pending the time when the game is to be played or the winning lottery number drawn. At the designated time the winning numbers are punched into the computer and electronically compared with the numbers in the computer memory to select a game winner.
The game sheet used in playing the game of BINGO, or other similar game, is specially designed to permit each game player to select different numbers and number combinations; the game players are not restricted in the numbers they can play. A BINGO card embodying the invention has twenty five spaces arranged so that there are five vertical columns and five horizontal rows of spaces; each vertical column has a letter heading corresponding to one letter in the word BINGO, i.e. the letter B, the letter I, etc. Each of the twenty five spaces on the BINGO card has (with one exception) fifteen consecutive numbers printed therein. In the case of the first column (the "B" column), the numbers printed in each space are 1 through 15. The spaces in the remaining columns have different sets of numbers, e.g. 16 through 30, 31 through 45, 46 through 60, and 61 through 75. The BINGO card may be provided with a carbon card for record keeping purposes.
Game players have the option of selecting one number from the fifteen numbers appearing in each space on the BINGO card; the number-selection process can involve running a pencil over the selected number to form a black dot or square that is machine-readable. The BINGO card is thus tailored to the particular wishes of each game player prior to his or her participation in the BINGO game The player can play any desired combination of numbers, within the game rules (i.e. numbers falling between 1 and 75). The game operator will play less than 75 numbers. Principal advantages of the invention are that each game player can play the game without having to physically travel to the game site or to a lottery sales outlet. Moreover, each game player can automatically charge the amount played for to his/her telephone bill or to a credit card. or an open account directly with the game operating management.
A further advantage of the invention is that each player can select the numbers he or she wishes to play within the contraints of the BINGO game rules.